


AC20 Day 20: Bonus Round

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [20]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Follow up, Sex in the streets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan regrets a little that he had kissed Maiev, mostly because the Warden already left the place. But little did he know that she wants an explanation.(Follow up from "AC19 Day 10: Round 2")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 10





	AC20 Day 20: Bonus Round

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> We're wrapping up the arm-wrestling contest today, and I hope you'll like it!

The streets of Dalaran were silent but for the sounds of Illidan’s hooves stomping on the pavements as he was pacing, holding his head between his hands, completely lost about what he had to do at that moment. That arm-wrestling contest had been a disaster and he had no other choice but to leave the inn really fast before anyone could say anything, but now, he was regretting to have given in to his impulse and kissed Maiev, but he was only regretting it because he was craving it and wanted to kiss her again. It was the reason why he had been walking in circles in Dalaran until now, as he was trying to convince himself that Maiev was probably going to kill him the next time they would see each other, and that she probably didn’t want anything to do with him. And anyway, he had no idea where she could have gone to after she left the inn first. Going after her was the worst idea he could have.

Yet, as Illidan wandered, wondering what to do and where to go, he couldn’t stop that little voice inside his mind to tell him to go after her, to find her and finish the night in her arms. He groaned at that thought, as it was already enough to make him hard and he paced faster, unable to decide about his next steps. Going back to sleep and staying alone? Or turning the tables on Maiev and being to one to hunt her down just for the night? He stopped in his tracks, and shook his head vividly. No, he couldn’t do that, she was going to kill him if he dared to put a hand on her ever again, he just felt it. The best thing he could have done at that time, was to simply leave the city for the Fel Hammer, get himself a really cold shower and go to sleep, hoping that the next morning wouldn’t be too harsh for him.

Now that he was decided, he turned around and began to make his way towards Krasus’ landing, as it was the fastest way to reach the portal to his Illidari’s headquarters. But before he could make more than five steps, he felt a hand over his arms, and without being able to react, he got thrown against the nearest wall. A powerful hold forced him to sit on the ground, his back against the wall, and then, a knife flew to reach his throat, threatening him.

“How dare you?” Maiev growled, a hand over his forehead to force him to look at her, and the other holding the knife against his throat.

“I just tried to win,” nervously chuckled Illidan, not wanting her to know about his current feelings.

“There were less humiliating ways to cheat,” she kept growling, her face slightly red, either from rage or embarrassment. “Especially that you haven’t even won. Pretty useless don’t you think?”

“Well, you’re always the first one to reminds me how stupid I am, so why not proving you right from time to time?”

“Just shut up!”

With those words, she had gotten closer, glaring at him with such intensity that on the moment, Illidan was certain that Maiev wouldn’t hesitate to use her knife to really make him shut up, and the worst was that it wasn’t bothering him more than that. It was even making him harder than he already was.

“I could,” finally replied Illidan, deciding that it was time to risk everything. “But you won’t like it.”

“What do you mean?” she growled again. 

But instead of saying words, Illidan grabbed her face between his hands and brought it to his own, their lips meeting once again for the night. Before he could part his lips, inviting Maiev for a more passionate one, she did it on her own and it made Illidan smile as he closed his eyes to enjoy that second kiss, perfectly aware of the knife still on his throat. Meanwhile, Maiev had moved the hand that was on his forehead to his shoulders as she balanced herself over him, yet, slowly moving down to sit on him. After what seemed an eternity, Illidan finally made them part way and with horror, felt the knife slowly sliding over his skin as Maiev kept glaring at him. Then, she took it back, only to stab it in the wall behind Illidan, right next to his head.

“So, you weren’t trying to cheat,” she stated, her eyes walking on him.

“Well, it wasn’t my first intention,” he admitted. “But it would have been a good excuse.”

“I’m going to kill you,” she replied, her face only a few inches from him.

“I guess it means you liked it?” tried Illidan as he smiled smugly at her.

“How dare you to assume it?!”

“Well, you still haven’t killed me,” explained Illidan, a bigger smile on his face as he looked down at Maiev. “And you really think I wouldn’t notice your movements against me?”

It had been discreet, but as soon as Maiev sat down on him, she had begun to slowly grind herself against his legs, and as she had been caught, her face took a bright red color. For a moment, she decided to avoid his gaze despite keeping on the movements, but she couldn’t stop herself anymore. When she looked back at him, with the silent plea of going further with him, Illidan knew that the night had already been decided for him. 

He looked at her, wearing those light clothes but for her cloak, as she probably wanted to still be recognizable during the relaxed evening, but it hadn’t escaped him that with that kind of clothes, he was able to check her and her form, her curves. It was actually a miracle that he didn’t try anything sooner, but he couldn’t care less now. As their lips met once again, and that she began to grind harder against him, Illidan only had one thought going through his mind: They wouldn’t have the time to find a better place.

Making them part ways, Illidan went to grab Maiev around her butt, and slowly, he forced her back to her feet, and she complained on the way but Illidan knew it wasn’t going to last. As he still had his hands over her butt, he gently grabbed the edge of the pants and dragged it down. Maiev shivered from the sudden cold but quickly understood where Illidan was going as he wasn’t moving from his sitting position, and as he put back his hands, now on her bare ass, he pulled her to him until her core was next to his face. As he was taking way too much time for Maiev's liking, she grabbed his horns and used them to pull him on her lower lips, and thankfully, she quickly felt his tongue over her folds.

He was going slow, tasting her as he realized that he had been craving for it for the entire evening. It wouldn’t have believed that just a kiss would get him that far, but here they were, in the middle of a street in Dalaran, with him eating her out. As he played with her clit using his tongue, he heard the whimpers coming from her mouth. After all, Maiev was also perfectly aware that they weren’t in the safety of a room and that being noisy would be the worst idea she could have at that time. Illidan began to lick her more passionately, his hands caressing her ass while slightly moving her to allow him a better way to her core. He could feel the pressure of her hold on his horns, and he knew that he was doing it good, especially that from time to time, a louder whimper was escaping her lips. 

One of his hands left her ass as he passed it between her legs, his fingers gently caressing her skin, slowly moving down until they found a patch of wetness and thus, her core. Concentrating on her clit with his tongue, as it had seemed to be one of the more effective ways for the moment, he went to play at her entrance as his second arm embraced her on her lower back, pulling her even closer to him. Feeling a hand grabbing his hair, he understood the silent order and pushed his middle finger inside her. A moan replied to him and Illidan began to move his hand, using his finger to penetrate her. She was shaking, but also whispering the word “more” constantly, keeping herself as close as she could from Illidan. Caressing her inside with his finger, Illidan could feel that Maiev was really close to an orgasm, and he was now well-decided to give it to her before anything else. For that, he brought a second finger inside her and then, began to use his thumb to brush over the clit that he was licking. She was now biting in her shirt as she had lifted it to bring it to her mouth, muffling the sounds coming from her but also allowing Illidan to get a peek of her breasts.

As he continued and that Maiev slowly got on the edge, she began to move her body by herself, grinding herself against his mouth and it only made him smile. Finally, Maiev immobilized herself and only Illidan moved as he continued his ministrations. Her back arched as she looked at the sky through the squint of her eyes, her mouth opens in a silent scream as the orgasm hit her, and Illidan stopped having any regrets he could have.

She felt back over his head, holding herself against the wall as she tried to breathe more normally. Under her, Illidan, his mouth and fingers still playing with her core, laughed as a whimper escaped her lips once again. Her legs were shaking and he was surprised that she was still holding up, but he also realized that he would probably need to carry her for the second round, and just at that idea, he felt his dick throbbing and aching as he still hadn’t released any pressure from it. 

“More,” she moaned in his ear.

“I’m not really sure you can handle me,” he whispered back, teasing her.

“Shut up and do it,” she growled. “I still have a knife with me.”

Illidan quickly glanced at the knife, still stuck in the wall next to him, and he chuckled. Of course, she had it. It wouldn’t be Maiev otherwise. But now that he knew that Maiev wanted more, and made it clear, he was going to show her that she made the right choice to get back to him that evening. 

Getting her away from his face, he began to get up, grabbing her by her back, so she would be lifted as he got to stand on his hooves. Then, as he made sure that the cloak was protecting her back, he put her against the wall. She wasn’t touching the ground at all, and Illidan moved his arms so one would go behind her neck, and the other on her lower back, but first, he quickly freed his dick from his pants. With a quick look at Maiev, who was smiling at him, probably from the euphoria of the orgasm, he knew he could go on and he smiled back at her.

As he pushed himself inside her, she let out a long but discreet moan until he was completely filing her, and she quickly hid her head in his neck, holding him desperately. With a small groan of pleasure, Illidan adjusted her legs around him and began to move. He was going slow, barely getting out as he decided to see what would be more effective with Maiev, and also knowing that he couldn’t give it all if he didn’t want anyone to hear them. Taking his time, he moved up and down, feeling Maiev’s skin brushing against his and he had to take a deep breath to not go faster yet. Now that she had her head buried against him, her teeth brushed on his skin as she began to nibble on it. Meanwhile, her hands began to scratch his back, and every time he was reaching a sensitive spot, she was digging her nails in his skin, allowing him to know what to do to make her see the stars on a white canvas. 

Following the silent instruction, Illidan wasn’t even realizing that Maiev was drawing blood from his back, especially as she slowly reached a new orgasm. Her walls were tightening around his dick, recklessly impaling her, always going a little faster despite Illidan’s wishes. With Maiev holding him with enough strength, he moved his hands over her ass, grabbing it firmly, and he began to move her up and down on his dick, while still thrusting by himself. The change of pace threw Maiev over the edge and as she felt a scream building up in her throat, she had no other choice but to bite in his shoulder to muffle it. As the orgasm hit her, she bit harder, so hard that she tasted Illidan’s blood by doing so, but it wasn’t the only place where he bleeds from, as she contracted her arms under the orgasm, while her nails were still over his back, and quickly, her hands traveled all around his back, drawing blood from it. But Illidan wasn’t feeling the pain at all, instead, he was feeling his own orgasm building it up.

For a moment, Maiev stayed still, her teeth and nails in his skin, a scream now dead in her throat, and a completely empty and blank mind from the orgasm. She wasn’t even breathing, at least not visibly, but Illidan didn’t notice and just kept thrusting, enjoying the sensation of her walls pulsing against his dick. As Maiev finally came back to her senses, she finally raised her head, letting go of the bite and she looked at Illidan, smiling. He smiled back and lowered his head to reach her lips and kissed her. There, with the rest of her juice on his lips, and his own blood on her own, he decided that it was the best thing he had ever tasted from the evening. Completely lost in that kiss, Illidan went faster with his pace, now well-decided to have his own orgasm and with one more thrust and his lips sealed on Maiev’s to muffle his own scream of pleasure, he allowed his body to cum.

For a good five minutes, they stayed in each other's arms, Illidan still carrying Maiev, panting loudly. Illidan finally laughed, for no real reason but that he was feeling happy. Happier than he never thought he could feel. Maiev followed his example with a chuckle as she looked softly at him, her hands moving to reach his own, still on her ass to carry her.

“I want a rematch,” she whispered in his ears.

The next morning in Deliverance Point, the adventurers were looking at Illidan with both suspicion and curiosity. After all, the commandant had multiple bite marks all over his shoulders, and all around his bust, there were clawed marks, and yet, Illidan wasn’t reacting about them at all and was going around, giving his orders without a care in the world. A little further, Maiev was leaning against the Command Center, wearing her full armor even though anyone with a spectral sight would have noticed the big dumb smile that wouldn’t leave her face.

Not too far from them, the Illidari and the Wardens were exchanging money between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow: A follow-up from a cross-over/AU I started last year ^^
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
